In the construction of buildings workers are often required to work on roof decks. In these situations it is desirable to secure the worker to a safety line to minimize the risk of falls.
A popular type of roof deck has roof panels that fit together at standing seams. The standing seams serve to interlock the panels which holds the panels of the roof together. The standing seams extend laterally across the roof. While standing seam roofs are an excellent type of roof construction, they provide no convenient location to attach a safety line or other safety device. Further, clamping a safety line to a single seam would not be acceptable because a single seam would not have sufficient strength to hold or support a worker.
Thus, there exists a need for a safety clamp to secure a safety device such as a worker's safety line to a standing seam type roof.